The Roommate
by BeautifulMalice
Summary: A jovem Isabella Swan resolve alugar um quarto de seu apartamento para ajudar no seu orçamento.Tudo corria bem,até que alguém se interessou no quarto e foi visita-la.Seu plano era somente ter alguém para dividir as despesas,mas o destino,tem outros planos


**Título:** The Roommate

**Autora: **Anna Peres

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens:**Humanos

**Gênero:**Romance / Humor

**Classificação:**T

**Sinopse: **A jovem Isabella Swan resolve alugar um quarto de seu apartamento para ajudar no seu orçamento. Tudo corria bem, até que alguém se interessou no quarto e foi visita-la. Seu plano era somente ter alguém para dividir as despesas, mas o destino, tem outros planos.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_Contas. Contas e mais contas._ Era no que minha vida se resumia nos últimos meses. Desde que entrei na NYU e resolvi morar sozinha, estava tendo mais gastos do que eu poderia suportar. Mesmo com meu trabalho de meio período na cafeteria da esquina, ainda não podia ter muito luxo.

Dessa forma, decidi alugar um dos quartos que sobrava no apartamento. Estava receosa em aparecer muita gente estranha ou até pessoas de má índole. Com a ajuda da minha colega da cafeteria, Angela, pus um anúncio em um jornal de circulava pela cidade e esperei durante duas semanas até que alguém entrasse em contato.

**EPOV**

- Filho, venha logo tomar o café antes que esfrie. – chamou minha mãe. Bufei enquanto levantava da cama e arrumava a calça do meu moletom. Desde que entrei em Cornell, há dois anos atrás, resolvi que não sairia da casa dos meus pais. Era bem cômodo ficar lá, mas isso estava começando a encher a minha paciência. Eu amo a minha família, mas eu era o único filho que ainda morava com eles, Rosalie minha irmã saiu de casa no primeiro dia de faculdade. Mas eu, o bebezão, continuava aqui. Era por pura preguiça que nunca me mudei, mas ser o filhinho da mamãe estava começando a me incomodar.

Desci as escadas sem muita animação enquanto pensava p que teria nas aulas hoje. Quando cheguei á sala de jantar a mesa estava posta como toda manha e meu pai e minha mãe tomavam café em meio a um silêncio agradável. Murmurei um 'bom dia' enquanto sentava em minha cadeira de costume e aproveitava o fumegante líquido á minha frente.  
>Como qualquer outra manha, meu pai lia o jornal e minha mãe mexia no celular enquanto comia. Quando observei meu pai e percebi que a página que estava na minha visão era a de classificados, me veio a ideia de procurar um companheiro de quarto. Estava receoso de que isso poderia ser uma péssima ideia porque vai que a pessoa com quem eu divido a casa é serial killer ou coisa assim. Mas eu podia viver com alguém legal também.<br>- Pai, o senhor pode me passar a página de classificados? – Carlisle me encarou confuso enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha em dúvida e me dava um olhar que dizia claramente ' por que você vai olhar classificados se nunca pega em um jornal'. Dei-lhe um sorriso pequeno enquanto explicava o motivo.  
>- Quero procurar por um colega de quarto. – No momento em que essas palavras deixaram a minha boca, meu pai deixou o jornal cair na mesa e minha mãe parou de olhar o celular e me encarou. Eles estavam claramente em choque. Ah, qual é, tenho idade suficiente pra sair da casa dos meus pais. Em silêncio meu pai deslizou a folha de jornal para mim. Ignorando os olhares ainda perplexos dos meus pais, comecei a procurar. Tinham alguns anúncios bons. Fiquei em dúvida entre seis e resolvi ligar para cada um para me informar sobre o morador e sobre o ambiente. Durante a semana que passou eu liguei para cada um dos anúncios. Os espaços eram legais, com boa localização. Mas o problema eram os moradores. Um era um metaleiro que levava a banda para ensaiar toda semana, outra era uma menina que tinha 4 gatos muito irritantes, outro contato era gay e posso dizer que tinha ficado muito interessado em mim, tinha um casal nada discreto também, e uma espécie de república de meninas que não ia ser legal pra mim.<br>Estava saindo da faculdade, indo até meu carro quando me lembrei que deveria ir numa banca para comprar o jornal e ver se tinha mais sorte dessa vez. Parei em uma banca no caminho de casa e comprei o jornal do dia. Meus pais ainda não estavam em casa quando cheguei, aproveitei e tomei um bom banho antes de recomeçar a minha procura. Anúncios até que tinham muitos, mas poucos me chamaram a atenção. Estava quase desistindo que vi um simples anúncio quase no final da página. Tinha uma boa localização, a locatária era uma garota, e o preço não era nada que eu não pudesse pagar. Naquele mesmo dia eu liguei, com esperanças de que desse certo.  
>- Pois não? – Disse uma suave voz feminina do outro lado da linha<br>- Bem, boa tarde. Estou ligando porque me interessei pelo quarto para alugar. – Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo considerável, até que ouvi sua voz novamente, bem empolgada dessa vez.  
>- Ah sim, claro. Quem deseja?<br>- Meu nome é Edward. Eu poderia ir até aí para olhar o ambiente?  
>- Com toda a certeza, Edward. Quando pretende vir?<br>- Agora fica ruim pra você? – Mas uma vez ela hesitou na linha até responder  
>- Bom, não. Sabe como chegar aqui ou precisa de mais alguma instrução?<br>- Não, é perto da minha faculdade, dou conta de chegar aí. E aliás, você não me disse seu nome.- Comentei tentando fazer uma piada para aliviar a conversa que parecia tensa. Ela riu baixinho antes de responder.  
>- Nossa, me desculpe. Fiquei tão empolgada que alguém finalmente ligou, que esqueci disso. Meu nome é Isabella.<br>- Ok Isabella. Te vejo daqui a pouco. – Encerrei a ligação.

Pus uma roupa um mais formal, queria causar uma boa impressão. O apartamento estava localizado no caminho de Cornell o que me era bem conveniente, e pela localização, todas as casas e prédios ali eram de classe. Em vinte minutos já tinha chego ao meu destino, como Isabella já tinha dito ao porteiro que eu iria chegar, ele só me passou o número do apartamento e liberou a minha entrada. Depois de algum tempo, cheguei ao sétimo andar e encontrei o apartamento sem problemas. Toquei a campainha rapidamente e esperei enquanto Isabella vinha abrir. Não demorou muito até que uma bela garota apareceu. _Bem, acho que já sei aonde vou morar._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey gente! Fic nova no ar. Espero fazer postar uma vez por semana, vou fazer o meu máximo. Espero que você gostem. E ah, que lê Firework, não se desesperem, o capítulo já está saindo! Acho que é só isso, bom domingo e boa semana pra vocês!<strong>

**Então gostou? Que tal me deixar a sua opnião hein? Garanto que não leva mais que um minuto e seu dedo não vai cair (:**


End file.
